Mighty Morphin Bella Rangers
by missla24
Summary: When Rita Repulsa escapes and is planning on taking over Earth, Zordan calls upon 5 college girls to become Bella Rangers. But what happens when Rita puts a young sophomore under her spell and turns her into an evil Ranger. With the help of the rest of the Bella Rangers will a certain readhead break the spell or will the evil Ranger put an end to the Bella Rangers! pls read
1. Chapter 1

Its was a beautiful day in Atlanta 5 college girls were walking towards their favorite hang out Barden Youth Center. The girls entered and went straight to their usual table. The girls were approached by a large blonde with an Australian accent. "What's up twig-bitches." greeted the Australian. All five girls greeted the blonde and placed their orders. A tall sexual looking brunette spoke first. "Hey girls I have some exiting news." The rest of the girls gave her a look as to tell her to continue. "My sister will be attending Barden University with us." A tall blonde spoke "Stacie you have a sister?" Stacie rolled her eyes at her self she had known her friends since her freshman year of high school and she had never spoken about Beca. "Actually Aubrey she is my step-sister." This time a red head spoke "Stacie how come you never told us about your step-sister?" The other girls nodded in agreement. "I know and I'm sorry the thing is that she lives in LA. You girls know that I used to live in LA but her dad got a job here in Atlanta and me & my mom moved with him but my "sister" stayed with her mom." An Asian spoke but none of the girls could hear her except for her friend Cynthia-Rose. Which she spoke for her "What Lilly asked was why is she moving here?" Stacie smiled at her friends but then her smile. "Her mom is also a teacher and she got a job offer here at Barden that she just could not refuse." Aubrey grabbed her girlfriend's hand and with her thumb rubbed circles in the back of the tall brunettes hand, and then she spoke "I'm so happy for you babe now you will have your sister close to you." The red head spoke again "Man what is holding Fat Amy we placed our order 5 minutes ago." Cynthia-Rose answered her "Chloe you know how Amy is..." Before Cynthia-Rose could finish her sentence the whole building began to shake. Fat Amy yelled "EARTHQUAKE! TAKE COVER BITCHES!

In the command center Zordan was looking at the viewing globe and saw that Rita Repulsa had escaped and now was heading to the moon. "Alpha I need 5 college girls." Alpha began to panic "Ay yay yay Zordan college girls.." Zordan cut him off and said "They are our only hope Alpha so please hurry." Alpha did as he was told he began pushing buttons and then...

Back at the Barden Youth Center everyone was in panic the 5 girls were under their table. When all of a sudden they are covered in different color light and they disappeared. No one noticed anything.

Back in the command center the lights beamed and 5 college girls were in front of Zordan. Aubrey spoke first. "Where the HELL are we?" A floating head on a giant tube spoke and startled the girls "I can answer your question Aubrey. You girls are in The Command Center and I'm Zordan & this is Alpha 5." Chloe spoke next "OK why are we here Zordan?" Zordan smiled at Chloe and responded immediately. "Well Chloe I summoned you girls here because you have been chosen to become The Mighty Morphan Bella Rangers. You girls will form this group of heroes to fight the evil space witch Rita Repulsa who has escaped from her prison and now is planning on taking over the Earth." The girls looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Alpha approached them with some weird looking belt buckles. Zordan began to explain "What Alpha has in his hands are your Bella Morphers to activate them you must say "It's morphin time say your color then followed by Bella Ranger Power." "Aubrey you have the ability to take charge when its nessary. You care about your friends that's why I have chosen you as The Red Bella Ranger you will be the one to lead this team." Chloe you have a bubbly personality your outgoing & determine that's why I have chosen you as The Blue Bella Ranger." "Stacie your very beautiful but don't let the looks fool you. Your smart and powerful that's why I have chosen you as The Pink Bella Ranger." "Cynthia-Rose you are optimistic and noble that's why I have chosen you as The Black Bella Ranger." Finally Lilly even though people can barely hear you, you are incredibly smart & when needed aggressive that's why I have chosen you as The Yellow Bella Ranger." Now you girls will be known as The Mighty Bella Rangers!" This time Cynthia-Rose spoke "Space witches, morphers, Bellas Rangers this sounds like a Sci-Fi movie thanks but no thanks we're out." with that the 5 girls left the command center. Alpha began to panic again "Ay yay yay Zordan what will we do the girls won't listen..." Well Alpha the only thing we can do is hope & wait for them to change their mind. Some where in the moon Rita was talking with her hunch men Goldar I see Zordan has recruited 5 college girls to try and stop me send in the putties lets show this girls who is the Queen Bee..." With that Goldar sent the putties to attack the girls. As the girls were walking all of a sudden they were surrounded by these weird looking creatures. The girls were trying to fight back but the creatures were to much. The Aubrey remembered that they still had the Bella morphers so with out thinking she said "Girls Zordan said that the morphers will give us power." Chloe than said "let's try it we have nothing to lose right?" With that everyone agreed. Aubrey yelled "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" "BLACK BELLA RANGER POWER!" "PINK BELLA RANGER POWER!" "BLUE BELLA RANGER POWER!" "YELLOW BELLA RANGER POWER!" "RED BELLA RANGER POWER!" "WOW" they all said then Aubrey spoke "Bella Rangers let's take care of this ugly creatures. The girls fought the putties and after a while the had managed to defeat the putties. Back in the moon Rita was so furious that she yelled "I HAVE A HEADACHE!" Back in the command center the girls were exited about their win. Zordan appeared before them and said "Great job ladies. There are two very important rules 1)only use your powers for good and rule 2) Your identies as Bella Rangers must be a secret no one can know you girls are the Bella Rangers." They all nodded in agreement then Zordan continued "I must worn you girls it will get more difficult but I trust you girls welcome to the team." Aubrey put her hand and said "hands in" the other girls looked at her and she just rolled her eyes then she said "hands in power-bitches" They all put their hands in...The 5 college girls were now known as THE MIGHTY MORPHIN BELLA RANGERS!

Rita Repulsa look out!


	2. Chapter 2

It had now been a month since the 5 college girls had been fighting Rita's putties and monsters. Beca had just arrived at Barden University she was greeted by a annoying blonde. The blonde asked "What dorm?" Beca looked at her and replied "Baker Hall I think." The girl started giving out directions but Beca had tuned her out she turned around to see two guys bothering a very pretty read head. She took the BU rape whistle and headed that way. Bumper & Donald were cornering Chloe she looked to be super annoyed. "Bumper, Donald can you two just leave me alone." "Bumper looked at Chloe and said "Why should I" while playing with Chloe's hair. Donald simply repeated what Bumper said "Yea why should he" before could answer some one else answered for her. "Because she dosen't want to be bothered so if I were you I would simply walk away" said a small brunette. Bumper looked at the brunette and then back at Donald and they both burst out laughing. "Oh look Donald a leprechaun is talking to us." Donald replied "Yea leprechaun." Even though Beca was shorter than both Bumper & Donald that did not stop her from being intimidating. "Well if you don't leave this pretty lady alone this leprechaun will shove her foot up both of your asses so LEAVE HER ALONE." with that both Bumper and Donald left. Chloe was speechless this beautiful stranger saved her even though she could of handle it her self. "Hey are you OK ?" asked the brunette Chloe shyly smiled and said "y...yeah I'm fine thank you ." Now feeling like her self she asked "your new here?" Beca smirked at the red head "Yeah what gave it away." Chloe smiled back and simply said "I have not seen you here that's all." Before Beca could reply her phone rang she looked at the screen and saw her sister's name flashing, she gave Chloe a small smile and then said "excuse me I have to take this" Chloe smiled back and started to go head in a different direction and then turned around and said "Hope I'll see you again." Beca pulled the phone away from her ear and said "Trust me you will" with that she send a wink towards Chloe and began to speak on the phone again.

Beca arrived at her dorm and was greeted with a death glare from her roommate she ignored it and said "Hi you must be Kimmy-Jin...I'm Beca your new roommate" the girl just looked at Beca and turned back to keep writing in her laptop. Beca began unpacking her things when there was a knock on her door knowing who it was she got up and opened the door. She was greeted buy a tall brunette. "Stacie!" she shouted and embraced the taller girl. Stacie smiled and replied "Hey sexy thing." Kimmy-Jin turned around to look at the girls and rolled her eyes then said "BECA please keep your lesbian relationship away from our dorm its a real inconvenience." Both girls burst out laughing and Kimmy-Jin spat "What" Stacie composed her self first "I'm not Beca's girlfriend I'm her sister silly." Kimmy-Jin eyed the tall brunette and simply replied "so its still an inconvenience." Stacie then said "Come on Beca lets go to the Barden Youth Center the rest of my friends are there I want you to meet them... The girls walked out of Beca's dorm and made their way to the youth center. When they got there the other 4 girls were talking, Beca noticed a familiar red head and smirked. "Hey girls I want you to meet my sister Beca." the rest of the girls looked at them. Chloe was shocked when she saw Beca... Stacie continued the introductions "Beca this are my friends: Chloe Beale, Lilly Onakuramara , and Cynthia-Rose Dean. The pretty blonde next to Chloe is Aubrey Posen she is my girlfriend." Beca greeted all the girls and walked straight to Aubrey and held out her hand. Aubrey shook the brunettes hand and smiled. But soon her smile dropped when Beca glared at her "Nice to meet you Aubrey...But if you dare to hurt my sister Stacie I will rip out your vocal chords" Aubrey looked scared but then Beca began to laugh "I'm just fucking with you blondie." Aubrey felt like she was going to loose her lunch. Stacie was grinning but then saw the expression on Aubrey's face and hit Beca on her arm "Be nice Becs" Beca pouted but then looked at the blonde "I'm sorry Aubrey I was just joking. how about smoothies are on me." With that all girls squealed even Aubrey. As Beca went to place the orders there was a beeping sound Aubrey put her hand on top of her wrist communicator and all 5 girls got up and made their way into the entrance area all girls looked around to make sure no one was coming. Aubrey than spoke into her watch. "What is it Zordan?" "Aubrey Rita has sent a monster down in City Park." Aubrey replied "we are on our way" before the girls could morph Stacie spoke "Aubrey you and the girls go I need to tell Beca something or she will get suspicious" Aubrey nodded and Stacie gave her a quick kiss and Stacie went back to her sister. Aubrey got back into posotion "Alright girls IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" yelled Aubrey: "BLACK BELLA RANGER POWER!" "BLUE BELLA RANGER POWER!" "YELLOW BELLA RANGER POWER!" "RED BELLA RANGER POWER!" The girls teleported to City Park where they saw one of Rita's monsters: Shark Head. Shark Head laughed evilly and said "oh yes the Bella Rangers I will destroy you to please Rita. Putties attack them. The putties began to attack the rangers but the girls fought them off easily. After finishing with the putties the girls focused on Shark Head. Chloe spoke "ok ugly you are going down" she launched her self with a kick but the monster was quick to blast Chloe with water coming out of his mouth. the monster than said "silly blue ranger you rangers are no match for SHARK HEAD! he aimed his tail at the girls but the girls rolled out off the way and then Aubrey yelled "GIRLS TAKE OUT YOUR BELLA BLADE BLASTERS LET'S BLAST HIM" the girls did as they were told but to no avail. Chloe had an idea she called for her weapon "BELLA POWER LANCE" with that Chloe launched her self at the monster and striked him. the rest of the girls followed Chloe's idea "BELLA POWER AXE"

"BELLA POWER DAGGERS" "BELLA POWER SWORD" with that the girls fought but with out Stacie they were no match for Shark Head. Cynthia-Rose spoke as she was trying to get back on her feet "uff I hope Stacie hurries up"

Back at the youth center Stacie made her way towards her sister "Hey Beca..." but before she finished her sentence Beca cut her off "Hey sis were are the girls don't tell me I scared them off already. If it has to do with what I told Aubrey it was a joke..." this time Stacie interrupted her sister "umm no its not that we have to to the library to study and we forgot so now I have to go" Beca looked at her sister with a furrowed eyebrow "ok I'll go with you" Stacie yelled but then corrected her self "NO!...I mean no its ok its a group project so umm yeah I have to go I'll see you later at your dorm." With that Stacie left. Beca stood there confused Fat Amy approached her "Don't worry shorty they do that all the time." Beca got her things and left for her dorm.

Stacie walked into the bathroom of the Youth Center when her communicator beeped "Stacie the girls need you." Stacie shook her head as if Zordan can see her "I'm on it Zordan." It's Morphin Time..." "PINK BELLA RANGER POWER!" now Stacie teleported to the park where she dropped kicked the monster and it went a couple of steps back. Stacie said "time to kick your sorry ass. She called for her weapon "BELLA POWER BOW" she shot an arrow at the monster and it fell to the ground now Aubrey said "let's fry this fish let's put them together girls" Cynthia-Rose threw her axe in the air and shouted "Bella Power Axe" followed by Stacie "Bella Power Bow" followed by Lilly "Bella Power Daggers followed by Chloe "Bella Power Lance" and finally Aubrey jumped and placed her weapon on top of the rest "Bella Power Sword" the girls created the Bella Power Blaster... Aubrey shouted "Bella Rangers full power" they blasted the monster and it was destroyed. Rita was fuming she pointed her staff at the Earth and yelled "MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!" and she blasted a red light that landed on the fallen monster and it grew Aubrey cursed "Fuck Rita that dick lick dosen't give up..." The girls raised their hands and called upon their zords "We need Bella Megazord Power Now..." out comes a Black Bear for Cynthia-Rose she jumps into it and says "Black Beauty Ready" then a Yellow Tiger comes out and Lilly jumps in and says "Jungle Queen Ready" then a Pink Eagle comes out and Stacie jumps in and says "Sexy Bitch Ready" then a Blue Wolf comes out and Chloe jumps in and says "Purcky Red Head Ready" and then a Red Serpent comes out and Aubrey jumps in and says "Bella Leader Ready." The girls get comfortable but then Shark Head blast them with his water bazooka... Aubrey then says "time to transform Bellas power up your crystals" the girls do as they are told and their zords began to put itself together to become THE BELLA MEGA ZORD. Aubrey calls for Bella Power Sword and with one strike they destroy Shark Head once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter being short I just thought it be a good idea to take a look at Rita in her layer plotting on how to destroy our favorite Bellas...Now on with chapter 3 enjoy**

Rita was getting sick and tired of having those annoying rangers destroying every monster she sent to Earth. She hated them with so much passion that she was determine to come up with a devious plan to finally destroy the Bella Rangers once and for all. Rita began to pase back & forth trying to come up with something. After a while it dawned on her the perfect plan to finally destroy the rangers she called for Goldar, Finster Squatt & Baboo. "Finster I need you to create me a monster that can distract the rangers long enough for me to complete my master plan." Finster nodded and went back to his lab and began to work on his newest monster creation. Rita than focused her attention to Goldar. "Now Goldar I will send you into The Dangerous Island, there you will retrieve a scorpion egg for me once you have it bring it back to me." Goldar nodded and replied "yes my queen" and he was off. Lastly she focused her attention the her two dumbest henchman Squatt and Baboo. She gave them a list of ingredients she would need for her spell to work. She send them off hoping they won't screw up this time. She went to check on Finster before heading to look for her Dark Book of Spells. "Finster what have you come up with?" Rita spoke. "Well my queen Finster said I came up with Dragon Head he is just the monster you need, he will distract the rangers so when ever you are ready with your master plan." After explaining to his empress he began pushing buttons and finally he pulled a lever and with a boom the monster appeared before them. The monster was quite big and tall with two dragon heads both could hit you with their fire breath. "Excellent choice Finster now I need you to make me two dozen putties." Rita spoke with an evil smirk gracing her face. She left the lab and headed towards the back of her layer to look for her spell book. Not soon after Rita found her book and began to search for that specific spell. Once her eyes fell upon it she laughed her evil laugh. A little while later Goldar returned with the scorpion egg. Rita pointed her staff at the egg, and the egg cracked and out of it came out a very nasty looking monster. "Aww Scorpina finally you can join us." Scorpina just smirked evilly at her queen. A few minutes later Squatt & Baboo showed up surprisingly with everything Rita had asked them for. She gathered everything she needed for her master plan on how to destroy the rangers: fight rangers with ranger. Her plan is to create her very own Ranger: THE EVIL GREEN TREBEL RANGER! Now all she has to do is find the perfect human. Rita let out a sigh and looked through her telescope that made her to see Earth. As she looked around her eyes landed on the Pink Bella Ranger's sister:

BECA MITCHELL...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is basically only about Beca...I couldn't skip out on the shower seen even tho is a bit different I hope you guys like this chapter...And I would like to thank you guys for the reviews keep them coming :D ...Here is chapter 4**

Beca finished running and made her way towards the quad. She found the perfect place to practice her martial arts behind a large oak tree. A hour later she made her way towards the school's gym. When she arrived she made her way to the women's showers so she can take a well deserve shower. As she entered she sat her bag down and grabbed all her shower necessities, she stripped and entered the shower stall. Beca was so distracted testing the water to make sure it was at an appropriate temperature that she didn't realize the shower curtain being pulled open. A voice behind her startled her "YOU PRACTICE MARTIAL ARTS!" said the voice when Beca turned around she was met with blue crystal eyes. "CHLOE! what the hell are you doing in my shower stall?" asked the now flushed brunette as she noticed that Chloe was also naked. Chloe ignored Beca's question and asked her own "why you never told us that you practice?" Beca had turned to face the wall and replied "you never asked now can you get out" Chloe gave Beca a once over and couldn't help but admire the brunettes toned back, her arms and legs "oh my Beca is like so hot...no Chloe she is your friend focus. "I'm not leaving until you agree to practice with me and the rest of the girls." Chloe sighed and giggled as she saw Beca roll her eyes "fine I'll practice with you" Beca finally gave in. Chloe let out a squeal and handed Beca her towel. Beca looked shyly at Chloe and said with what sounded like a whisper "I still need to shower." Chloe looked like she just realize what is going on and blushed a bright shade of red "Oh right I'll see you later"with that Chloe left Beca. After an interesting shower Beca went back to her dorm Kimmy-Jin was there she gave Beca a glare and went back to her book. Ignoring Kimmy-Jin, Beca sat at her desk chair turned on her computer while she waited for her computer to load up she got up and went to her mini fridge and grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper opened it and took a sip, then she went back to her desk and began to work on her mixes. about two hours into her mixing she noticed that her phone was flashing indicating she had an incoming call. She removed her head phones and answered her phone "Hello" she smiled as she heard Chloe's voice in the other line. "hey Becs we are going to meet at the youth center in 20 wanna join us?" Beca was fast to reply "yea sure let me save what I was working on and I'll head out." Chloe sounded so happy "OK hurry." Beca saved her mix she grabbed her bag, her dorm key and head out. On her way to the youth center Beca was stopped by a group of putties. "what the fuck I've heard of this things they work for Rita but usually they fight the Bella Rangers why are the attacking me" she thought and began to fight off the putties. on the roof of the youth center building stood Rita with Goldar and Scorpina. Goldar spoke up first "what do you think my queen?" Rita did not turn to look at Goladar her focus was still on the short brunette but replied none the less. "She is perfect" she pointed her staff at Beca and all of a sudden Beca was surrounded by green smoke "what's going on?" asked a scared looking Beca. Rita answered "I have chosen you Beca Mitchell to be my Evil Trebel Ranger." and with that Rita, Goldar, Scorpina, and Beca disappeared.

Back in the youth center all of the girls were there except for Beca & Aubrey. Chloe began to worry "where is she she said she will meet us here, that she was going to save whatever she was working and was going to be on her way." Stacie placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder "If I know my sister which I do she is probably working on her mixes. Look I'll call Bree and ask her to go get her." Chloe smiled at the tall brunette. Stacie pulled out her phone "hey babe can you do me a favor can you go get Beca at her dorm." Aubrey replied "sure babe what dorm is he staying at?" Stacie smiled at the voice in the other end "Baker Hall room 259-F, thanks Aubrey your the best girlfriend ever" Aubrey rolled her eyes playfully "I know see you in a bit." Aubrey ended the call and headed to Baker Hall.

Back in Rita's layer Beca was chained to a table she was trying to get free but to no avail. Rita looked at her "Its no use Rebecca to fight it" Beca glared at Rita and replied "Oh bite be you delusional bitch." hearing those comments Rita simply smirked and grabbed her Dark Book of Spells and began to recite the spell. The whole layer went dark and it began to shake after a short while it stopped and all the candles were lit again as Rita turned around she saw that Beca had her eyes close and wasn't moving she got closer to the brunette when suddenly Beca's yes opened and she sat up breaking off all the chains that had restrained her. She got up and kneeled before Rita saying "at your service my empress." Rita began to laugh evilly. She handed Beca a power coin and gave her instructions "Now Rebecca you will do as I say your mission is to destroy the Bella Rangers you will get close to them pretend like nothing has changed and when they least expected you will deliver your final blow for now every time I send a monster to attack Earth you will appear do a bit off damage and you will vanish. This power coin will power up your morpher to activaited you will say "Green Evil Trebel Power!" Beca nodded and disappeared.

Back at Barden Aubrey was about to enter Baker Hall when she bumped into someone "

oh hey Beca I was just coming to get you" smiled Aubrey. Beca smiled back and replied "oh cool thanks sorry I was running late had something to do but now Its all taken care off let's go Bree." Aubrey smiled again and began to walk towards the youth center. Beca stared at Aubrey's figure and thought "this is going to be easier than I thought" Beca smirked evilly and her eyes glowed green and went back to their blue gray color as Aubrey turned her head back to her "Beca you coming?" "Yea" was all Beca replied as she ran to catch up the Red Bella Ranger.


	5. Chapter 5

When Aubrey and Beca arrived at the youth center Chloe shouted "Oh My God your here!" Beca looked annoyed by the blue ranger but quickly changed her expression. "Sorry Red something came up and I had to take care of it." Chloe sensed something different in Beca's tone but decided to let it go for now. They began talking Beca in the other hand was thinking of ways to destroy the rangers in front of her. Her wrist bracelet that had a green gem in began to glow she covered it with her hand she new what that meant. Rita had just sent Dragon Head to attack downtown Atlanta Grove. She pretended to be in the conversation then she heard a beeping sound the rest of the girls looked at each other and then Chloe looked at Beca "umm we have to go we are late for a meeting" the girls got up and went into the bathroom. Aubrey spoke into the communicator. "What is it Zordan?" Zordan replied "Rita has sent one of her monsters Dragon Head to attack Atlanta Grove. Now go rangers and let the power protect you." Aubrey nodded and then shouted"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" "BLACK BELLA RANGER POWER!" "PINK BELLA RANGER POWER!" "BLUE BELLA RANGER POWER!" "YELLOW BELLA RANGER POWER!" "RED BELLA RANGER POWER!" The girls arrived downtown and were greeted by putties. Cynthia-Rose, Stacie, Chloe, and Lilly began to fight off the putties while Aubrey began fighting the monster.

Meanwhile back at the youth center Beca was smiling evilly she got up and went into the bathroom she looked around but no sign of the Bellas "they must be fighting putties and Dragon Head...Time to check out my rivals." Beca thought she took a small smoke bomb out of her pocket threw it on the floor, after the green smoke disappeared Beca was no where in sight.

Back in downtown Atlanta Grove the rangers had beaten the putties and now they were fighting the monster. On top of a building roof that was out of sight Beca was looking at the scene before her. The Bellas were starting to get the upper hand on the monster. Beca said "time to join in the fun." With that Beca grabbed her gem from her wrist bracelet closed it her hand over it when she opened it again it was her power coin, she place it in back in her bracelet and her bracelet turned into her morpher. She pushed a button and then shouted "Green Evil Treble Power!" with that Beca was now a ranger she jumped down in-front of the monster looking directly at the rangers. The Bellas could not believe there eyes another ranger. What shocked them more was that the Green Ranger began to attack them. The Green Ranger was now fighting Cynthia-Rose and Lilly she kicked them with ease then she took out her dagger and swang it their way and the black & yellow rangers went down. She then turned her attention to Stacie & Chloe. With ease she kicked them & punched them as hard as she could. The Green Ranger got closer to the blue ranger picked her up by the throat and slammed her back down with force. Chloe was out cold then she went towards Stacie who was trying to get up. The Green Ranger kicked Stacie so hard that she sent her flying and Stacie's body crashed into a wall. Aubrey in the other hand was fighting the monster. As Aubrey grabbed her sword and was about to take a swing ant the monster she was stopped by the Green Ranger grabbing from behind and throwing her over her shoulder. All 5 Rangers were laid out trying to make it back on their feet. They finally did. The Green Ranger just laughed at them "You Bellas just don't give up do you I do like a challenge." With that said The Green Ranger touched her power shield she had on her chest then she put her hands together and she released green power from her hands straight into the Bella Rangers. All girls fell to the ground and were hurting bad. Before Dragon Head and The Green Ranger can do more damage the Bellas were teleported back to the command center. Beca now cursed she also teleported back to Rita's layer.

In Rita's layer: Well done Beca for your first encounter the The Bellas Rangers you did fantastic stupid Zordan if he wouldn't have teleported the rangers we would of destroyed them with ease. Beca who was now de-morphed said "don't worry my queen we will destroy them soon.

In the command center: the girls were all in beds resting all de-morphed and Alpha keeping their vital signs in check. Stacie was the first to wake up soon followed by the rest of the girls. Chloe asked Zordan "Who was that?" Zordan looked worried "To be honest with you Chloe i don't know it looks like Rita created an evil Green Ranger." Aubrey then spoke "She was stronger and more powerful than all of us combined how are we going to defeat her." Zordan shook his head for the first time with loss of words "I don't know rangers; I don't know.


	6. Chapter 6

The following day the girls were still a bit swore from their fight with Dragon Head and The Evil Green Ranger. But that didn't stop them from attending their classes. Stacie and Beca had Philosophy class together. After the class was over Stacie was waiting for Beca but she just walked passed Stacie. Stacie ran to catch up to her sister. "Hey Becs wait up" at the sound of her sisters voice Beca let out a low growl and rolled her eyes as she waited .for her sister to catch up to her. She disguised her annoyed look with a fake smile. "hey si what do you want?" Stacie was breathing heavily and taking deep breaths so she can catch her breath. "Where are going right now?" "My next class is until 5pm so I have a couple of hours to kill, why?" At her sister's answer Stacie smiled "well you have been here for about a month and we haven't had any sister bonding so why don't we go eat at the youth center and then go for a walk at the park." Beca was so damn annoyed by her sister but she had no other choice than to agree she didn't want her Stacie or the rest of the Bellas to suspect anything, so she agreed. "That sound like a great idea sis let's go then." The girls made their way to the youth center they ordered their food and sat down. Beca began to think of ways to get information from her sister regarding Zordan & The Bellas. "So Stacie what made you decide to finally remember you have a sister. I thought you had forgotten you had one." Stacie looked a bit taken back by the tone Beca used, Beca never sounded like that but she shrugged it off. Before Stacie could reply their food arrived and the girls ate in silence for a while. Stacie finished her meal first and broke the awkward silence "What are talking about Beca?" Beca gave her a forced small smile and simply replied "you always seem busy with your girlfriend Aubrey and your other friends. To top it off all of you are always disappearing where do you guys go?" Stacie looked at Beca and then back at her empty plate. "Fucking Stacie she is avoiding my questions I need to know where the damn command center is located to I can destroy it." Beca thought as she finished her meal. The girls stood up began to walk towards the park. They were passing by downtown Atlanta Grove when Rita got inside Beca's mind and told her "Rebecca I will send putties your way I then want you to gear up and attack the pink ranger and still her power coin understood" Beca simply smiled.

Stacie was lost in thought trying to come up with the perfect excuse to tell her sister. After a moment she spoke "Look Becs I know I may be a bit distend but its not because i don't want to hang out with its just-" she was cut off my the arrival of the putties. Stacie began fighting and to play it off Beca began to fight also. When more putties began to attack Stacie knew she needed to morph but first she needed to keep Beca safe. "Beca you should run I'll meet up with you just go" Stacie yeld. That's all Beca needed to hear. "No! Stacie I'm not leaving you behind" she played along. "I'll be fine just go please" Beca just nodded and ran off. Beca hid behind a wall and watched her sister morph into the pink ranger. "OK mother fuckers its time to wipe you out." shouted Stacie. She got into position and shouted: "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" "PINK BELLA RANGER POWER!" Now Stacie began to fight and she was defiantly winning... It was time for Beca to get into the action but before she could morph Goldar appeared before her. "Rebecca Rita send me to give you your new weapon: The Sword of Darkness! Beca simply nodes, puts her power coin into her bracelet and morphs: she shouts "Green Evil Treble Power!" now morphed Beca runs and attacks the pink ranger. She picks her up by the throat & slams her back down with force. The green ranger was showing no mercy towards the pink ranger. She had to act quickly before the rest of the Bellas arrived.

Back at Barden: Aubrey was waiting for the rest of the girls, so they can head towards the youth center where she knew Stacie & Beca will be at. A few minutes later the girls had arrived and were starting to walk when the communicators went off. Aubrey spoke "What is it Zordan" There was bit small pause by Zordan and then he spoke "rangers Stacie is battling the green ranger alone and it does not look good." as soon as the words left Zordan's mouth Aubrey let out a load gasp. Chloe took over the conversation "we are on our way Zordan" Chloe looked at her friend and Aubrey just nodded with that Chloe shouted "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" "BLACK BELLA RANGER POWER!" "BLUE BELLA RANGER POWER!" "YELLOW BELLA RANGER POWER!" "RED BELLA RANGER POWER!"

At Downtown Atlanta Grove : The green ranger was now blasting the pink ranger with her evil power blaster. Its now or never; thought the green ranger: "Your time has come Pink Ranger" announced the green ranger. She called for the Sword of Darkness and she swung it at the pink ranger, which caused the pink ranger to de-morph and for her morpher to drop on the floor. The Green Ranger approached the fallen woman picked up her power coin and destroyed her Bella morpher. She was about to take the final blow towards the pink ranger when she felt a blast on her chest that send her flying through a wall. When the green ranger got to her feet she saw the rest of the Bellas and she just smirked inside her helmet. Then the red ranger spoke "you bastard you will pay for what you have done." But before the red ranger and the rest of the Bellas can do anything the green ranger was gone.

Behind a building: "Fuck that burns" Beca cursed after she de-morphed she lifted her shirt and saw the burn of the blast "stupid should not have let my gard down." Beca was about to go back to Rita's layer when she remembered that her sister would probably tell the girls to look for her maybe this was her chance to get into the command center. Beca looked around and saw a pile of blocks "perfect..."

The rest of the girls de-morphed Aubrey was the first one to kneel down and check on Stacie. "Baby are you OK?" Stacie barely spoke "n..no im...sup... *cough* super weak... *cough* Beca? where is my sister?" the girls looked around when they spotted a hand underneath a pile of blocks. Chloe ran towards them and began to remove them there was Beca laid out unconscious. "BECA!" Chloe shouted but Beca didn't answer her Stacie slowly made her way towards her sister with rest of the girls behind her. "We need to get her to the command center" Aubrey looked at Stacie and then said "NO! we can't no one can know we are the rangers" Upon hearing this Stacie got mad "What the fuck Aubrey this is my sister because of what I do she is hurt damn it we are taking her I don't care if your the leader she is MY SISTER!" Aubrey just nodded. As the girls prepared to tele port Beca could only smirk evil "Finally" She thought as she faked unconsciousness again.


End file.
